Tifa’s Despair 12: Humiliation, Torture and Purpos
by Disy
Summary: Tifa has been subdued, after a cruel welcome at the hands of her fellow slaves Celes, Ashe and Lightning; Tifa is exposed to new tortures...but there is still hope.


Tifa's Despair 12: Humiliation, Torture and Purpose

It's been six days since Tifa had been brought to Jenova's slave palace in the Northern Crater.  
Six days since Celes, Ashe and Lightning—three fellow slaves—had initiated her in an all too cruel but necessary way.  
After that they had found Yuna, Rikku and Paine who were captured too and decided to escape one week from that day.  
Celes had told her allies and friends and a woman named Rosa was sort of the leader of a group of girls outside their own.  
But the week had been a long one, especially the showers, if you didn't pay attention you were picked off, especially Tifa since everyone blamed her, because of her Jenova's fetish began.  
Were it not the guards that abused her a group of slaves punished her in the most cruel ways only to found afterwards by Celes or someone else who took her back.  
Besides that there were the longs sessions of being an actual slave in the past three days alone Tifa had been subdued and claimed by over thirty different women, all cruel, all wanting to see her squirm, all succeeding.  
And in her cell Tifa usually found the comfort of Celes, Ashe and even Lightning.  
Tomorrow they would escape but they still needed two things, the information they had all gathered needed to be spread to the other slaves, they had put it all into a single materia how Celes did it Tifa didn't know.  
Seconds they needed the key of their cells, meaning one of them or more would have to seduce a guard and get close.  
But they still had a day…Tifa, Ashe, Lightning and Celes were sitting in their cell as the window opened and Aerith's face appeared.  
"Oh…Tifa!" The flower girl began. "It's time for you to entertain us all at the main hall."  
"Again?!" Tifa cried.  
Aerith grinned.  
The first time it happened Celes had reassured her it only happened once in a while, the main hall event was in fact a brutal experience.  
A single girl was dragged into the hall were all the wicked woman from their different worlds resided in and subdued in various ways.  
Usually they were just publically humiliated in front of the throne.  
But since Tifa was Tifa…it happened everyday.  
It wasn't fair, every day she was dragged to that hall beside the other tortures she was subdued to.  
Everyone wanted to see her in pain, everyone, the slaves, the guards…  
Tifa shook her head and fell into Celes's arms tears already running down her face. "I don't want them to hurt me anymore, Celes! Please! I don't want to!"  
Celes had a sad look and embraced the fighter. "Just one more time, Tifa. They it will be over."  
"For today…" Aerith cruelly added.  
Suddenly Celes kissed Tifa and the fighter opened her lips allowing Celes full access.  
Aerith moaned outside the door.  
Tifa felt something slip inside her mouth…something small and round, materia?  
Celes broke the kiss and whispered. "Make sure Rosa gets that information…she's bound to be there somewhere this time a day. And try to obtain that key…"  
Tifa gathered her courage and nodded. "I will…"  
Lightning slapped her ass causing Tifa to yelp. "Good luck, Lockhart."  
Aerith opened the heavy door and obediently Tifa walked towards the flower girl.  
Aerith grabbed a fist full of dark-raven hair and slammed the door shut and knocked Tifa to the ground.  
Then she dragged the poor fighter away to the main hall.

Once the poor fighter was dragged into the crystal main hall the humiliation already began.  
The cruel women at both sides either stopped their heels on the poor fighter's body or threw their drinks over her, often both.  
When Tifa reached the throne her body already felt sour…  
Jenova, Scarlet and another woman—Le Blanc, so Tifa had found out recently—were sitting on it.  
"Tifa again is it?" Le Blanc asked.  
"Well that's good because no one can get enough of your screams." Scarlet said.  
"Who will be leading the humiliation today?" Aerith asked as if it was all a fun game.  
To them it was of course, to Tifa it was hell.  
Jenova whispered and the hall nearly shook. "Fran will…you Aerith, will help her with three other mages."  
Aerith bowed and walked a few paces back dragging Tifa along until they reached a pair of bounds hanging all the way up to the ceiling and two cuffs on the floor.  
Suddenly from the crowd a dark skinned woman approached.  
She had long elegant white hair, killer eyes, and even deadlier body…she had a bow in her hands but with a snap of Aerith's finger it changed into a whip.  
The woman wore a small tight outfit that revealed even more of her body than Tifa's.  
And she wore the meanest looking heels ever, several metal spikes…her name was Fran.  
And at the sight of those heels Tifa already felt sick.  
Without warning Fran delivered a stunning punch to Tifa's stomach the fighter hunched over as drool poured out of her open mouth.  
Fran grabbed her hair and pulled her face up. "Hello, Tifa. I'm Fran and I've been waiting for this."  
Tifa expected a forceful kiss or something, they were always fond of doing that…  
But instead Fran threw her down to the ground and rammed the metal heels on her chest, immediately her shirt tore open revealing some skin of her breasts.  
Already Tifa was squirming and moaning and it hadn't even begun.  
"Now, now, Fran we have time." Aerith said.  
So Fran stopped and three more woman stepped away from the crowd.  
Tifa recognized one, it was a stunning woman, beautiful and extremely well formed despite the hideous dress, as if hearing her thoughts Lulu tore the dress of her body and revealed a black skin tights outfit that barely concealed her body more than Fran's outfit.  
"Hello child…" Lulu said in greeting and caressed Tifa's stomach lightly.  
"Get your hands off me! I thought you were different!" Tifa cried.  
When she first met Lulu the woman already attacked her, but for some reason Tifa had always felt safe in the woman's presence…that feeling had been broken.  
The next woman was very pale looking with decorations around her eyes, she wore a tight dress with an extremely deep cleavage and her nails were claw-like.  
As a greeting the woman slapped Tifa across the face, leaving four small cuts behind on the fighter's cheek. "My name is Edea Kramer. And I will subdue you like I've subdued Rinoa and so many others."  
Tifa almost shivered at the voice…  
The last woman was a strong firm looking woman who had cream colored skin.  
She had gray hair but not from old age, the woman appeared to be in her early thirties but he body was almost completely revealed with nothing but a few loose straps to cover her private areas.  
When the woman floated closer her hand shot out and grabbed Tifa's orb, the woman squeezed so hard Tifa cried out and believed her tit would come off…  
"Puny human girl. I am Yunalesca, but call me Lesca."  
"And you know me of course!" Aerith said and swept Tifa off her feet with her staff causing the fighter to fall painfully on her back.  
When Tifa opened her eyes she saw the four women tower over her…  
Before she could say anything she let out a yelp as she was hauled to her feet and her wrists were bound in the chain that went all the way to the ceiling.  
Her legs were forcefully spreads apart and her ankles were cuffed to the floor.  
Once completely secured Fran began to frantically slap the poor fighter.  
The mages quickly joined in and Tifa struggled against her bounds but had no place to hide and no way to save herself.  
So the slaps hit her as she squirmed in the bounds, crying, begging, pleading.  
Edea's were the worst because her claw like hands cut her clothes open and left red marks on her skin.  
She couldn't help but get wet as these five women were touching her so violently…she was almost becoming as submissive as before her Judgment Day.  
Then the dark skinned beauty began to whip Tifa, the strikes hit and tore at her clothes, the mages backed away and after a minute Tifa's clothes were reduced to a few torn straps while the rest lay scattered across the floor.  
Fran then closed in a forced a kiss on the fighter's lips as she twisted Tifa's nipples causing an agony and a groan of pain.  
Even so like some submissive little pet Tifa's eyes grew warm, her cheeks blushed and she opened her mouth as Fran took control even as she returned the kiss.  
Fran broke the kiss and stood back, addressing the crowd of menacing women as they all looked amused and some were ever touching themselves already…  
"Dear, mistresses! Today we're having fun with Tifa Lockhart once more! Now we're going to play a game with several rounds, you all know it, you all love it: Make the Slave Cum!"  
Fran then pointed the whip at Tifa's weak form and explained. "We have three rounds, first with kicks for everyone, second round is spells only from our mages and third will be whips! Whoever makes the slave come wins the round and is allowed to do a single thing to Tifa as they see fit."  
With that a line of woman formed, including Fran and the four mages.  
The hosts were the last.  
The first women Tifa didn't know kicked her shin painfully in Tifa's exposed womanhood.  
The fighter knocked her head back and cried, but didn't come, not so soon, not like this.  
Before she could even recover the next woman kicked her in the groin…  
This went on with twenty more women until Fran was up.  
The woman with bunny ears rushed forward and fell on her back between Tifa's lips.  
The fighter's eyes widened as Fran smirked and brought the metal heel up between Tifa's legs.  
Tifa arched her back and cried out as Fran's metal heel penetrated her nether lips, she closed her eyes but didn't come.  
Her head fell down and Fran seemed disappointed and moved on.  
Aerith was up next, the flower girl smiled and ran up to Tifa, she wrapped her around the fighter's neck and drove her knee up multiple times into Tifa's sweet spot.  
The fighter cried out with each kneecap delivered hard to her womanhood and Aerith moaned too as if this was pleasuring her…  
"Aaaah! Aaahh…mmhhhh Tifa! Tifa!" Aerith mocked.  
Aerith then took a step back delivered a final kick and slapped Tifa three times across the face…by now the fighter was dripping wet, but still not there.  
Fran walked up with a smirk and touched Aerith. "Sorry, you're disqualified for this round…"  
"It was worth it." Aerith replied with a wink.  
She was applaud as a hero…  
Lulu was up next, she delivered a mere kick, Edea did so too.  
Lesca was the last…the summoner after which Tifa's previous enemy and now companion Yuna was named after rammed her shin almost between Tifa's wet nether lips.  
With an evil smile the summoner pulled her leg back causing Tifa to shake her head around and cry as the summoner's skin caressed her sensitive sweet spot.  
Lesca's feet slipped over the fighter's nether lips and with a final tap of her wriggling toes she send Tifa over the edge.  
Tifa cried out in a deep long moan and came over Lesca's foot.  
"Well guess you win this round, go ahead do something." Fran said.  
Lesca walked forward not knowing what to do and pulled Tifa's torn shit up, completely revealing the beautiful breast everyone women in the main hall longed for.  
Lesca licked her lips and viciously pinched and twisted Tifa's nipples, Tifa cried out again.  
"Do you like it?" Lesca asked.  
She then twisted Tifa's nipples even more and the fighter cried. "Stop, you'll tear—"  
"Do you like it?!" Lesca replied and the summoner began to pull back stretching Tifa's perfect breasts.  
She pulled so hard the fighter's nipples nearly seemed to grow three sizes and began to pull to all sides, playing with it roughly.  
Tifa moaned simply giving in. "Yes! Yes! I like it! I like it!"  
Not thinking there is anymore fun in it now Tifa had given in Lesca stopped.  
"Next round! Mages are you ready…then go!" Fran shouted.  
Lesca being a mage and was closest went first.  
The summoner spoke a spell and Tifa's eyes were blinded by light.  
Then suddenly she felt a thousand emotions, she saw herself living peacefully in Edge with her friends…those few who hadn't betrayed her.  
That was the life she longed for a peaceful life, a quiet life…not this…not all this pain and humiliation.  
The vision disappeared and Tifa merely sobbed…  
It was perhaps the cruelest thing Lesca could have done, show Tifa what could have been hers if everyone didn't want to claim and punish her for no reason except that they enjoyed it.  
Of course because of this Tifa didn't come, but it broke her spirit.  
Edea walked up next and raised her hand, a light-blue cast appeared and without warning when she lowered her hand a large ice-sharp flew towards Tifa's groin…  
Tifa already cried out…but when it hit it didn't pierce right through her, once it hit it hurt a lot with the sharp blew apart in snow flakes.  
Edea moved her hands and Tifa's eyes grew wide as the snow flakes forced their way into her womanhood…she struggled and moaned with it didn't help.  
Then Edea gave a final motion and Tifa felt like exploding on the inside…the snow flakes poured out of her womanhood again driving her crazy from stimulation…but it wasn't enough.  
"Too bad I'm not allowed to use my special Materia." Aerith said as she hinted at the special materia used twice on Tifa now.  
"But I've got something else for you." The flower girl threatened.  
She pointed her staff at Tifa who cried. "No! Don't please I'll do anything just—"  
Her pleas were cut short as a powerful water canon hit her face, she felt like drowning, then the powerful water wave hit her chest.  
Pushing and bouncing her breasts around like they were nothing…  
All the women enjoyed the sight of Tifa's soaking body and her squirming bound figure.  
Then the powerful water strike hit her groin, her nether lips were stimulated and Tifa's eyes flew wide open once more as her lips parted ways and some water slipped inside.  
"Nooo!!!" She moaned and arched her back till it nearly folded.  
But she didn't came…and Aerith finally stopped.  
Lulu stepped forward and the two dolls on her belt snapped alive and launched to Tifa's breasts.  
Completely freaked out as the dolls began to bite, rub and pull her nipples Tifa shouted in pure frustration. "Get them off me!"  
The entire hall exploded in laughter as Tifa was humiliated by mere dolls…  
Tifa frowned her lips, tears swollen into her eyes and she looked at Lulu in her sexy outfit. "How could you? Dolls…? Dolls?!"  
"Hush now child!" Lulu commanded and before Tifa could tell her to go fuck herself a long series of spells hit Tifa.  
Wind, water, ice, earth…  
Tifa was covered in a layer of dirt when hit again by freezing water, causing her erect nipples to literally hurt so stiff they were now.  
The freezing water also made everything feel even more painful including the dolls who were frantically biting and harassing her exposed and fragile nipples.  
"You'll remember this feeling." Lulu said and a ball of fire appeared in her hand…it was lessened till it was but a small ball of hot light.  
The fighter began to shake her head but then Lulu drove her hand up Tifa's cunt…her hand rubbed against Tifa's sensitive lips and Tifa's eyes went blank by pain as she threw her head back knocking her breasts in Lulu's face and her womanhood was on fire.  
Her own juices cooled her down…her own cum had put out the fire on Lulu's hand as it was now soaked with the fighter's cum.  
The dolls dropped lifelessly to the ground and Lulu attached them back to her belt.  
"Lulu wins." Fran announced.  
Lulu cupped Tifa's chin and made eyes contact. "Kiss me, child."  
"No!" Tifa spat.  
The mage slapped her across the face. "Kiss me or I will bring you pain you do not desire."  
Tifa sighed and closed her eyes, her lips touched Lulu's and the mage pulled her closer pressing their bodies together.  
The kiss lasted for over a full minute and Lulu broke it. "Now take my nipple between your tender lips like the ignorant child you are."  
"What?! I'm not going to do that!" Tifa roared and struggled.  
Lulu rolled her eyes and plunged her hand into Tifa's tight sweet spot, a moment alter a violent electric storm raged Tifa's body from the inside out and she shook violently.  
"Ok! Ok!"  
Lulu retrieved her hand and pulled down her tight top on one side allowing her left breast to fall out.  
Obediently Tifa lowered her head and licked her lips before gently taking Lulu's erect nipple between her full lips.  
She tasted the sweet salt taste of sweat and Lulu smiled and began to caress Tifa's hair and face as the fighter gently sucked on Lulu's nipple.  
"Good, child…very good." Lulu reassured.  
The sick thing was Tifa liked it…  
Lulu took a step back causing her nipple to pop out of Tifa's mouth as the girl with dreamy eyes appeared to long for more.  
"Third round!" Fran roared and handed out the whips to the four mages and the crowd around them.  
Suddenly and violently Tifa felt two dozen whips lash out at her exposed body, her thighs were burning, her buttocks was red, her stomach had a maze of red lines, she closed her eyes as sharp leather ends licked at her face in an all too painful way.  
After a few minutes Tifa merely gasped for air and Fran ordered to crowd to step back as she would finish it.  
Her whip was a bit different from others, it existed of a rod with a leather strap on the end…used in the wild for taming chocobo's and the like.  
Fran circled Tifa and menacingly slapped the whip between Tifa's thighs.  
Tifa groaned and dripped wet again…  
"Oh, it seems the rumors were right. You like the whip you dirty slave!" Fran spat and lashed the whip across Tifa's back.  
Then she stopped and slapped the rod between Tifa's legs and pushed and pulled rubbing the surface of the rod between Tifa's nether lips.  
Pushing them apart allowing full access to her womanhood.  
Once more Tifa's moans and cries filled the hall.  
"You like it so…ah…much…" Fran said while groaning herself to humiliate Tifa even more.  
Then she pulled the whip back and stood back in front of Tifa and began to whip Tifa's precious orbs, causing them to fly from side to side over Tifa's chest.  
As to finish it Fran smiled wickedly and pushed the tip of the rod inside Tifa's sweet spot, the fighter's eyes grew shut and her back arched as she came…  
Immediately Fran pulled back the whip and giggled. "My, my…this girl flows like a river. I want a cup!"  
Aerith snapped her fingers and a glass cup appeared in Fran's hand.  
The dark skinned beauty sunk through her knees and held the cup underneath Tifa's flowing sweet spot, filling it up.  
When the cup was filled till the top Fran stood up and raised the cup as a trophy and showed it to all, Tifa felt like dying as all the women laughed approvingly.  
"Behold, Tifa Lockhart's famous and desired cum!" Fran shouted.  
Fran took a single sip of the clear juice and her eyes brightened. "It's delicious…sweeter than honey I say!"  
Fran brought the cup up to Tifa's lips who tried to look away and kept her mouth shut.  
"Have a taste, darling." Fran said and pinched Tifa's nose shut forcing the fighter to open her mouth.  
Once she did Tifa tasted her own cum as her mouth was filled, before she could spit it out Fran placed her hand over the fighter's mouth. "Swallow it! Enjoy it, it's tradition that you taste your own cum is it…"  
You might think that by now Tifa had grown accustomed to both the taste and the…tradition.  
So she swallowed and Fran pulled away her hand as the fighter gasped for air.  
Suddenly the four mages flanked Tifa and Fran walked closer again raising the cup above Tifa's head. "I want you to enjoy it to its fullest darling…take it all."  
With that she tipped the cup over and a thin river of juice fell down on Tifa's face, she pulled her head away and Fran continued to pour her cum over the girl's perfect and exposed breasts.  
"Show her why we're going to make all the slaves love us and stay with us forever." Fran said and poured the last over Tifa's breasts, stomach and legs.  
On command the four mages began to massage Tifa's body, rubbing the girl's cum over her own body, especially her breasts.  
Wet, soaking noises were heard as the four mages continued to rub the cum over Tifa's body and as they did this Fran began to whip Tifa's womanhood again.  
"Sorry, but I need a refill." Fran laughed.  
After a minute she had her refill and Tifa fell limply back into the chains after arching her back and stretching all her muscles.  
The mages continued to caress the fighter who stopped responding and Fran brought the filled cup to Jenova.  
The calamity drunk the cup empty in one swift gulp and said. "I require more…"  
Fran jumped into the air of excitement and hurried down the throne again.  
Tifa was brutally forced to refill the cup again and when Jenova enjoyed her second cup a bound woman was brought through the crowd.  
Weakly Tifa opened her eyes.  
Despite the pain on the woman's face or the chains around her Tifa admitted the woman was a stunning beauty.  
Pale fair skin and light blonde hair, her outfit must have been very beautiful but now it was torn and dirty, it used to be a brilliant white.  
As the mages continued to pleasure Tifa's body the woman was throw in front of the fighter, she beauty looked up. "You are…Tifa Lockhart? Celes's friend…?"  
Tifa nodded and the beauty said with a painful and weak smile. "I'm Rosa…"  
That was unexpected Tifa had expected Rosa to be some large warrior woman the way Celes spoke of her.  
But instead her she was, Rosa, a fragile young woman around Tifa's age, bound and tortured though not nearly as much as herself.  
A new pair of chains fell from the ceiling and Rosa's clothes were torn completely off by Fran.  
Rosa's hands were cuffed behind her back and she was forced to sit on her knees as her wrists were strapped to her ankles, arching her back.  
Then Fran attached the chains to the cuff and motioned at someone or something.  
A moment later Rosa yelped as she was lifted into the air upside down, her head almost facing the floor, her womanhood high and exposed as her legs were bound open.  
Suddenly Tifa was dropped down the chain giving some more length and the cuffs on her ankles snapped loose.  
Tifa remembered her mission…she folded up in a ball, she knew what was coming…  
She spat the materia in her hand—she was lucky not to have swallowed it by now—and started to fake masturbation as to desperately come off.  
The materia slipped between her nether lips and with a cry she pushed it further inside herself.  
"You're unbelievable!" Aerith shouted and kicked her.  
Once Tifa felt confident the materia was inside deep enough she stopped her fake masturbation and allowed the mages to bound her up in a similar way as Fran had bound Rosa.  
Only Tifa was put on a metal collar, her clothes weren't tore off as they didn't cover her private areas and her feet were like Rosa's nearly pushed against her buttocks before being bound, only with Tifa her legs were chained together with the collar on her neck always forcing her back to be arched and her breasts to push forward.  
They were then both hauled into the air.  
Once high in the air out of hearing range if they whispered Rosa asked. "Are we ready to escape tomorrow…?"  
"Almost." Tifa cried.  
"I have something for you…and we still need a key, leave that up to me I have an idea." The fighter continued and Rosa merely nodded.  
Then down on the floor the mages adjusted the bound girls' chains until Tifa and Rosa's wet womanhoods were pushed on top of each other.  
Both cries cried out from the delicious contact and especially Rosa.  
The blonde girl nearly drooled from delight.  
The entire crowd beneath them shouted out in excitement in this new humiliation.  
The women down below pulled Tifa up some more before allowing her to drop down again causing both bound girls' womanhoods to slam hard against each other.  
Both girls cried out and then they were swung from side to side, just minimally so their sweet spots never broke contact, they merely brushed over each other.  
Roughly, quickly…it was delightful and humiliating and painful whenever Tifa was forced to crash down.  
As their womanhoods rubbed together Tifa felt the materia inside of her slip closer to the nether lips.  
"Rosa…stay still and don't struggle against me. Something important is coming. Something precious." Tifa moaned.  
With all the power she had Tifa locked her hips around Rosa's stomach and buttocks and frantically rubbed both their sweet spots together.  
The women down below complained she was taking control but enjoyed it and thus allowed it.  
Tifa closed her eyes and tried to push the materia outside of her, suddenly a wet warm feeling sprayed against her sweet spot.  
"I'm…" Rosa said but fell silent, she'd come.  
Due to gravity the woman's juices fell down all over herself and Tifa went on again.  
Finally the materia slipped out of Tifa's womanhood and with some forceful rubbing slipped inside Rosa's, the latter screamed in delight.  
"Thank you…Tifa, now we're almost ready." Rosa moaned.  
Rosa continued to rub despite she'd already achieved her gift…  
"Please…no, no, no! I'm…I'm coming!" Tifa cried and begged for Rosa to stop.  
The woman didn't and reassured her. "It's okay, come!"  
With that Tifa closed her eyes and allowed it, she came like a violent river broke through a dam.  
Her juices fell down all over Rosa's body…  
After a minute Rosa was lowered to the ground still catching some drops of Tifa's juices.  
"And Rosa is the loser, she came first!" Fran shouted. "Take her away."  
Tifa took this moment to calm herself, however instead of being lowered Jenova flew off from her throne towards her.  
The calamity wrapped her tentacles around the chain that held Tifa in the air and hung beside the struggling fighter.  
"Tifa…would you like me to touch you just like before?" Jenova whispered.  
Tifa shook her head. "No! Why can't you just leave me all alone…"  
She began to cry. "Do don't even love me you simply hurt me!"  
"But you like it…why else would you come so often?" Jenova purred.  
"I don't have a choice! You'd come too if someone did these things to you!" Tifa spat angered.  
Jenova chuckled and showed Tifa her hand as the purple hand transformed into a claw with sharp nails.  
Jenova scratched Tifa's breasts with the claws. "Would you like these inside you?"  
Tifa merely cried from the abuse…  
Jenova then wrapped herself around the poor helpless fighter and began to nibble Tifa's ear and lick her face and breasts while her claw moved down.  
Suddenly Tifa yelped as Jenova began to viciously finger the fighter with her clawed hand.  
Tifa cried and struggled as the sharp fingers of the beautiful yet terrifying being against her penetrated her nether lips.  
Her ecstasy only build up and already pre-cum was raining down into the shouting crowd below them as the claws never stopped their abuse.  
Tears rolled down Tifa's face. "Please don't…stop it! It's humiliating they can all see me!"  
"I don't understand. We've done all these terrible things to you, for so long, yet you find this the worst, the humiliation, more than dozen down there have tasted your juices! And they've all seen you naked. Now you're crying because I make you my own in front of them for all to see?" Jenova asked.  
Tifa nodded. "Yes…I can't take the humiliation…put me down."  
Jenova merely grinned and increased her brutal stimulation. "You like the humiliation. You're going to come because of it, you're going to come because they can all see you. Because they all want to see you squirm and come for them. You love it and you want to be humiliated."  
"No, that's not true!" Tifa cried. "No! No!"  
Her back arched even further as the claw disappeared inside her. "NOOOO!!!"  
She squirmed in pain and delight, her body shivered and Jenova pulled back her claw allowing Tifa's juices to rain down into the crowd.  
It went on for a whole minute…  
When Tifa finally stopped coming Jenova went back to her throne and Tifa was lowered to the ground.  
There she was released off all bounds but Tifa could merely lie down on the ground motionless.  
"Ladies and ladies! And now for the final show!" Fran shouted and motioned to Aerith.  
The flower girl raised her staff. "This is a new summon I've created these past weeks. Behold."  
Weakly Tifa opened her eyes as she lay sweaty on the floor…  
The ceiling nearly seemed to open as clouds appeared.  
"Vixens of Calamity!" Aerith roared.  
And after that sixty-six feline women beauties fell down from the clouds.  
Before they hit the ground they spread their wings and flew around as the crowd stepped back from Tifa giving more than twenty meters of space in all directions.  
Tifa saw they were all slightly furred, all full and well muscled…all so very beautiful.  
They had a variety of weapons, some lances, some swords, others whips but most just their bare clawed hands and feet.  
They circled around Tifa like predators, the first then lunged at her and Tifa slid across the floor as a pair of clawed feet and hands lashed out at her.  
Throwing her over the floor to another feline woman.  
She couldn't even count how often she was pinched by the claws in her private areas.  
"You are ours now for a whole hour." A feline Vixen said in a surprisingly low voice.  
With that the vixen grabbed Tifa by the breasts and hauled her up in the air.  
Tifa cried out trying to release the Vixen's brutal hold.  
She was throw over like some doll, a mere toy in the air.  
Eventually she was thrown down and the first Vixen mounted her and clawed at her breasts and groin.  
"Now for our ultimate attack…the Sixty-Six Mounts."  
The ViXen began to lick like some hungry kitten at Tifa's womanhood while a few other Vixen's began to lick at her stomach and breasts with their rough tongues.  
Tifa moaned and squirmed until she came and heard a Vixen say. "That is one…now for the other Sixty-Five."  
Some Vixen were brutal, others plain evil, some simply clawed at her.  
But one of them stuck the end of their lance in Tifa's womanhood and hauled the girl up in the air and played with her like that as some animal stuck on the tip of a hunting weapon until she came.  
Sixty-Six times Tifa was abused by a different Vixen, Sixty-Six times she came…  
Once the last was done they disappeared the crowd closed in on her and Fran announced the end of the show.  
Fran looked at Edea. "Take her back to—"  
Tifa despite it all, despite that she was simply lying lifelessly in the pool of her own cum where sixty-six Vixens had abused her…she remembered.  
Her hand weakly shot out and she grabbed Fran's ankle.  
Fran's head shot down. "You're still able to move?!"  
Viciously the woman brought her metal spiky heels down on Tifa's hand and she cried out.  
Then the dark skinned woman rammed her metal heels down on Tifa's exposed, wet, fragile and above off punished womanhood.  
Tifa fighter moaned loudly and wrapped her hands around Fran's ankles as juice dripped out from between her nether lips again.  
"My…god…" Fran gasped.  
Tifa forced her eyes open and tried to do her best to look seducing. "Please…mistress Fran…do not take me to my cell. Take my to your room…"  
"What are you…you should be glad it is over for now!" Fran roared and pressed harder.  
More juice came and Tifa moaned louder before begging. "Mistress Fran! I want you! Claim me as your own in the privacy of your bedroom! Please!"  
After some consideration Fran looked at Aerith who merely shrugged. "Party is over, if you want to have some more fun with her be my guest. But we can't humiliate her more here until tomorrow."  
With that Fran nodded and locked the collar around Tifa's neck again before dragging the almost naked fighter over the floor to the stairs at the end of the hall.  
Along the way Tifa was kicked and beaten by countless women, but it didn't matter…she smiled, her plan was working.  
Once inside Fran's room in a tower the dark skinned beauty claimed the most beautiful fighter in existence as her own, cuffing her up or not at all.  
A long passionate night of love making followed and it wasn't until noon the next day Fran had enough.  
When the bunny-eared woman finally fell asleep Tifa's eyes searched the room and she saw a single key in the door lock, that had to be it.  
Silently she walked out of bed and nearly stumbled her body was that exhausted.  
She grabbed the key and slid it inside her glove so no one would find it and her clothes were so torn she couldn't even hide it anywhere else…  
Then she slipped back in bed and rested for a few hours…

In late noon Fran had brought her back to her cell where Celes, Ashe and Lightning were waiting.  
"How did it go? Did you succeed? Why did it took so long?" Celes asked once they were alone.  
Tifa stumbled forward into the woman's embrace and smiled. "I did it…it was terrible, I'll tell you…but Rosa has the information. And I got the key."  
With that she slipped the key out of her glove and Ashe jumped in the air from happiness. "Now we can go!"  
Celes nodded. "But first allow Tifa to get some more rest. We'll be going at midnight."

When midnight came the four girls opened the door of their own cell and slipped out careful not to draw any attention.  
They went through the rows and freed every girl that belonged to their group, others couldn't be trusted.  
They also freed Yuna, Rikku and Paine.  
Finally they reached Rosa's cell and freed the woman and proceeded to free her group.  
In the end they formed a group of nearly fifteen girls.  
"Okay, now that everyone is here we can go." Celes said and the group of former slaves rushed to the main hall which was empty now.  
When they reached the gate a voice said. "Not so fast…"  
Aerith appeared in front of them, they all staggered back, they didn't have time for this.  
Tifa felt a surge of anger and stormed forward. "Sorry flower girl! But I've had it with you, get out of the way!"  
Surprised by Tifa's outburst Aerith's staff was taken by taken by Tifa and the flower girl was quickly subdued by Lightning and Paine.  
"Now it's my pay back." Tifa whispered and rammed Aerith's staff into the flower girl's womanhood at least two dozen times before knocking the girl out with a hard knock over the head breaking the staff.  
All the girls gasped and Ashe said. "Gosh…if you're that strong why were you captured in the first place?"  
"Long story…" Tifa replied.  
And they left the palace…

The following morning Jenova sat on her throne, Aerith kneeled in front of her tentacles whirling around her. "—they overpowered me and I was careless. Forgive me my mistress."  
"Aerith…my most trusty servant. It isn't like you to fail, but I cannot let this pass. You must be punished." Jenova whispered.  
Aerith bowed again. "I understand my mistress…please allow me to reclaim your slaves after my punishment."  
Jenova nodded once and her tentacles whipped at Aerith and threw her around.  
As this happened Jenova stood up and addressed the crowd. "Find my slaves and bring them here!"  
The crowd shouted and poured out of the entrance…

Miles away it was still snowy…  
Tifa and the others were bundled together to keep each other warm, a snow storm had risen and they were all tired and poorly dressed, most barely at all, Tifa was no different.  
She was embraced by Celes and Rosa, everyone in threesomes to keep each other warm.  
"Where do we go now?" Ashe asked as she hugged together with Lightning and Rinoa.  
Celes thought for a moment and turned to Tifa. "This is your world…"  
Tifa thoughts long and hard. "There are still a few people not captured yet…maybe they found a safe place, maybe we can go there. So my guess…we go to Wutai."  
Suddenly they were all startled by shouts in the distant, female shouts.  
"What do we do now!? We're gonna get captured again for sure!" Rikku shrieked.  
Celes stood up. "Only one thing we can do now…"  
Tifa did the same. "Run and don't get captured. If we're split up go to Wutai it's a continent to the west, easy to find. Ask for our names or Yuffie Kisaragi."  
And so they began to run again, all tired, all poorly dressed for this weather condition…but they wouldn't be caught again, so they ran…  
Somehow Tifa managed to smile…they had escaped.


End file.
